Lilo And Stitch: Impact Crush
by Neo-Crystalwell
Summary: 4 Alien teenagers,1 Agent, 1 Planet, Hawaii will never be the same again! A Galactic War has broken out, will it reach Earth and if it does, will we survive? Rated M for later Chapters.
1. Profile Index

Lilo and Stitch: Impact Crush

* * *

**Plot:** Jumba and Pleakley receives some upsetting news about their families, going to check to see what it is, they discover that they'll have more then just Hamsterviel to deal with: TEENAGERS!

* * *

File 01:

Name: Jeaninadora Jookiba (Jumba calls her Jeanina)

Nickname(s): Jeanina, Queen Of The Arts, Jeaninadora the Demirra( Kweltikwan for Failure)

Age: 16

Species: Kweltikwan

Hair: Purple with cream streaks, tied with her lucky white ribbon.

Clothes: White one strap tank top, ruffled cream skirt over a part of white jeans. White sandles with cream ribbons. she also wears a cream puffy hat, she's hardly seen without it! Wears square glasses for her four eyes, never takes them off.

Family: Mrs. and Mr. Jookiba, Jumba Jookiba and the former Mrs. Jumba Jookiba.

Can: Draw, sing, dance, cook, create and fight.

Can't: Bake, run, destroy, be evil, and above all, CALM DOWN!

Personality: Semi lazy, calm and passionate.

Family Relationships:

Mrs. Jookiba- 7 out of 10  
These two love Jeanina very much and hate having to depend on Jumba to watch her, seeing him as an eternal screw-up. Jeanina doesn't like how they berate and belittle him when they use to be so proud of him before the 626 trail mess. She loves them but she doesn't respect them.

Jumba Jookiba- 9 out of 10  
Jeanina knows Jumba very well and sees him behind his "evil genius" act. Jumba understands her love of the arts and her ability to create, as she understands his creations. Jeanina blames her brother for the Art clique at school treating her like crap, as they compare her drawings to his arrest.

Jumba's Ex-wife- 0 of 10  
Jeanina doesn't not like her, period. Jumba's ex didn't like her ethier, calling her a brat who scribbles. When Jumba divorced her, she and Jeanina got into big cat fight. Jeanina hated the fact that she got a face lift and cheated on and was cruel to her brother. "That two timing s*** didn't deserve to wear a ring for what she did to Jum..."-Jeanina to her Pleakley.

Stitch- 10 out of 10  
Jeanina at first, didn't know what to make of Stitch. After a late night conversation thought, Jeanina thinks of Stitch as Jumba's masterpiece. Stitch learns more about his creator from her and feels like he can confide how he feels to her more. Jeanina can't take Lilo's place but she's better then talking to Jumba.

Lilo- 8 out of 10  
Lilo talks to her when Nani is not around, Lilo likes the art that she draws. Jeanina finds Lilo very fascinating for a human, Lilo and Nani were her first humans to be drawn. Jeanina cannot understand Lilo sometimes, Nani just says "Welcome To My World.".

Pleakley- 6 out of 10  
Pleakley is harder to understand then Lilo for Jeanina, finding his outfits of choice very strange. Pleakley tries to understand Jeanina and seems to have the same amount of difficulty, curious about her coldness to her parents and loyalty to Jumba. As hard as it is to understand the other, they couldn't recognize the other any other way.

Nani and David- 7 out of 10  
She understands Nani and David but Jeanina is a mystery to the two of them. Nani finds it so strange that aside from Jeanina's looks, she acts just like a normal teenager. David finds her strange but seems to be less freaked out on how normal she appears to be. Nani is grateful that Jeanina's nice to Lilo, Nani is semi-flattered by being one of her first humans to be drawn.

Outside Relationships:

Angel: 10 out of 10  
She and Angel seem to bond over singing,each time they see each other, they sing together. Angel can sing her own interpretation of what Jeanina sings, when they do talk, Jeanina helps her learn a bit of English. Angel clings onto Jeanina, Jumba thinks that Angel is doing so is because she thinks of Jeanina as a surrogate Mother.

Frenchfry: 9 out of 10  
Frenchfry and Jeanina have a competitive relationship, they sometime compete with each other. That doesn't mean that they don't bond, Jeanina reads cookbooks to Frenchfry. Sometime they're competitions create some tasty results, Jumba isn't surprised that they'd bond.

Ruben: 7 out of 10  
Ruben likes how nice Jeanina is to him, giving him sandwiches. Jeanina had figured out on how to get Lazy Ruben to work, she uses the sandwiches as the motivation. Some confuse this as Ruben having a crush on Jeanina, Jumba hopes that's not the case.

Gantu: 5 out of 10  
Gantu does not like how she keeps calling his brother Darling, as it ensues a relationship. Due to they're sour past, Gantu doesn't like Jeanina very much. Jeanina likes to tease Gantu by saying she will let his brother to do whatever he wants to her, which angers him. She likes to watch him squirm with thoughts of such things but this back fires sometimes.

Hamsterviel: 0 out of 10  
Jeanina never liked him and doesn't listen to him, she often ignores him. Hamsterviel believes kidnapping her will help him more, since she is Jumba's sister. He thinks that she knows how to make 626 but Jeanina doesn't think she can do that and will not do that as she sees Stitch as one of a kind masterpiece, making another would be an insult.

Jaysun: 9 out of 10  
Gantu's "King Of Delinquents" youngest brother of 12. Jaysun and Jeanina talk to each other but most misinterpret it as flirting as Jaysun calls her Jeanie while Jeanina calls him Darling. The two tease their brothers with the pet names and the closeness they do, this teasing usually back fires on them sometimes. What is the truth of their relationship?

Sarierina: 8 out of 10  
Pleakley's "Princess Of Nerds" adopted little sister. Jeanina believes that quiet and nerdy Sarierina has the most inner beauty in the whole galaxy. Sarierina is grateful to have a friend like the artsy and passionate Jeanina. Sarierina will always side with the person who is right in an argument, she knows that Jeanina is wiser then she portrays.

Dasrow: 7 out Of 10  
The Councilwoman's "Prince Of The Track "younger brother, Jeanina wonders why Dasrow hangs out with her since of who she's related to. Dasrow doesn't care as he doesn't like how snobby the rest of the jocks are, nor does he like the girls it comes with, too "easy" and too "nice". Jeanina often comments that he needs a nap, Dasrow often snaps back with a screw off or a bite me.

* * *

File 02:

Name: Sarierina Pleakley (Our dear Wendy calls her Sarie)

Nickname(s): Sarie,Princess Of Nerds,Sarierina the Baradena(Plorgonarian for Loser)

Age: 15

Species: A water based alien that is a cross between a mermaid and a human, Pleakley says that she's a Merasapien.

Hair: Peach colored and very long. Keeps it in a bun all the time.

Clothes: blue tee-shirt with a blue jeans and a mint sweater tied on her hips, white sneakers, wears large glasses and carries around a large green bag.

Family: Mrs. Pleakley, Wendy Pleakley, Bertley Pleakley, Pixley Pleakley.

Can: Solve very difficult equations, science, social studies, English and can swim.

Can't: cook, bake, dance and finally can't eat poi

Personality: Sweet, smart and cute

Family Relationships:

- 8 out of 10  
Mama Pleakley adopted Sarie because she felt so sorry for her, Sarie had lost both parents before she was 2. Since then, Sarie's smarts were recognized and Mrs. Pleakley did her best to make sure Sarie could learn as best as she could. Sarie loves her very much but sometime her nagging and pushyness get on her nerves.

Bertley Pleakley- 7 out of 10  
Bert loves Sarie and Sarie loves Bert but they just can't see eye to eye on Wendy. Sarie knows why and she thinks it ridiculous, Bert often tell her that she doesn't understand. When Sarie went to Pleakley, he asked why didn't his Mother ask Bert to take care of her. Sarie and Bert are rough but they do care.

Pixley Pleakley- 8 out of 10  
Pixley loves Sarie, but her job keeps her busy and unable to spend time with her family. Sarie manages to give her a message when she can, which Pixley likes. They use to spend alot of time together, now the two make the most of the time they get. Pixley and Sarie try to be there when they can do so.

Wendy Pleakley- 9 out of 10  
Sarie and Pleakley understand each other and accept how the other is,despite how womanly Pleakley acts, he's a very caring brother. Despite how shy and nervous Sarie is, she is very supportive. Wendy harbored some hostility to Pleakley as the nerds clique picks on her since his demotion.

Lilo- 7 out of 10  
Sarie finds Lilo a little strange and hard to follow at times, Lilo always asks her so many questions. Despite the lost in translation, Sarie finds Lilo to be a very sweet little earthling.

Stitch- 6 out of 10  
Sarie thinks Stitch is very cute but Stitch thought Sarie was food at first, needless to say that their first meeting went sour. Sarie approaches Stitch when he has a full stomach and less likely to take a bite out of her again. Stitch doesn't mind talking to Sarie as she is very smart.

Jumba Jookiba- 7 out of 10  
Jumba and Sarie talk to each other about Jumba's experiments. Jumba doesn't understand her shyness while Sarie doesn't understand how he made so many and yet can't remember them right away. Jumba finds it ironic that Sarie and Jeanina are best friends.

David and Nani- 8 out of 10  
Sarie is an alien that David and Nani understand,she is fish like and therefore less scary. Sarie often apologizes to Nani or David for the things that happen. Nani is happy that she and Dasrow are very polite, David hopes that Sarie can surf with him sometime since she part fish and she'd be good at it.

Outside Relationships:

Ruben: 4 out of 10  
Sarie is thrown off by his obsession with sandwiches and his laziness. finding it a shame that he was made just like Stitch and yet was lazy and coward. Ruben thinks that Sarie needs to relax since she seems so uptight.

Gantu: 7 out of 10  
She always apologizes for Jeanina's comments, saying that she doesn't mean it. Gantu wonders why such a responsible girl is friends with such brat like Jeanina. It puzzles him as much as why Dasrow is friends with Jaysun.

Hamsterviel: 0 out of 10  
Even the sweet-hearted Sarie has her limits, she ignores Hamsterviel. Hamterviel wants to get rid of her since she is very bright, this backfires however as Sarie catches on at the very last second. Jeanina states that Sarie knows but she waits before getting out of the way, she delights in making him mad.

Dasrow: 10 out of 10  
Prince of the Track" meets "Princess of Nerds". Dasrow would rather talk to Sarie as she's easier to talk to then the popular girls(and doesn't come on to him heavily). Sarie receives additional harassment from the popular girls because of how close she is to him. Sarie and Dasrow look to the other as emotional support.

Jeaninadora: 8 out of 10  
Sarie's best friend. Whenever Sarie is being picked on by the Popular girls, Jeanina makes them get off her back. Jeanina knows about Sarie's best kept secret, she's waiting for everyone else to get a clue(especially the Popular girls).

Jaysun: 6 out of 10  
Jaysun and Sarie talk but Sarie really doesn't like Jaysun as he's the worst of the worst. Jaysun knows Sarie doesn't like him but he won't make a fuss with her, he in fact, watches out for her. Jaysun often tells Sarie to quit pretending that she likes him, as it wastes both his and her time.

* * *

File 03:

Name: Jaysun (Gantu and Dasrow calls him Jay)

Nickname(s): Jay, King of Delinquents, Jaysun the Fasun(Deespaian for Fat a**)

Age: 17

Species: Deespaian

Hair: Has no hair

Clothes: Both his tank top and baggy jeans are black and red, almost uniform like. Has a mess of chains on his belt and wears one silver plain ring.

Family: Old man Gantu(Father), 9 brothers, 1 sister, Gantu

Can: Fight, fix things from wood to metal, fight in his sleep

Can't: Dance, fight his Father, hit his sister or any girl for that matter.

Personality: Foul tempered, witty, somewhat noble

Family Relationships:

Old Man Gantu- 4 out of 10  
Out of the four teens, Jaysun has the worse relationship with his parent. Old Man Gantu is very strict and does not like that his youngest is on the other side of the fence. Jaysun doesn't respect his father because he ignored him up until Gantu's dishonorable discharge, he's the one who mostly gets beat as Old Man Gantu never beat his daughter and his sons knew better.

The 9 Brothers- 3 out of 10  
"Why bother? all nine suck!" -Jaysun to Gantu. Three brothers and including Gantu are grown up and in the Galactic Militia. The rest of them are in senior year of high school, most of them doing the same. Needless to say growing up with 10 brothers wasn't a picnic. Jaysun arguably hates his 9 brothers more then his Father.

The Only Sister- 8 out of 10  
The sister seems to have the best relationship with Jaysun and seems to be the only other person to get Jaysun to calm down to be reasonable. Dasrow explains that she was always sick so Jaysun would be the other one, other then his father and Gantu to talk to her. This is the one thing Jaysun and Old Man Gantu agree on, she knows Jaysun's not perfect but no one is. Gantu comments that her personality from then and now did a major 180.

Gantu- 7 out of 10  
Jaysun looked up to Gantu when he was younger but now Jaysun barks and bites his head off. He puts the blame for everyone hammering him on Gantu, as this happened about the time he was demoted. Gantu admits to being part of it but states that the rest is on his head. Gantu doesn't not look forward to taking care of him but accepts the task like a good solider.

Ruben- 10 out of 10  
As odd as it is, Ruben and Jaysun seem to get along very well. Ruben half expected to see a mini-Gantu, not a juvenile delinquent. Jaysun thinks it pretty cool how Ruben is like Stitch but is considered a failure, kinda how his Father sees Jaysun. Jaysun gets info out of Ruben via sandwhich, Ruben doesn't mind the trade offs as Jaysun is man of his word.

-  
Outside Relationships:

Pleakley: 2 out of 10  
Pleakly panics the at the mention of Jaysun's name as he knows his record. Jaysun messes with Pleakley, saying that he'll do something involving troublesome. Jaysun warns him that if he gets any more uptight, he'll collapse into himself like a neutron star.

Lilo: 8 out of 10  
Lilo is never in danger when she's near Jaysun, Lilo knows Jaysun won't hurt her. Each time battle makes itself known, Jaysun makes sure that Lilo is with Stitch and is out of the way. Lilo talks to him if he's really dating Jeanina, he can't give her a straight answer.

Stitch: 7 out of 10  
Stitch doesn't like Jaysun at first as he is a relative of Gantu, this changed as he saw how he treats Lilo. Stitch still doesn't like him but has enough respect to listen to him. Jaysun is confused on how something so strong can have such simple weakness.

Jumba: 4 out of 10  
Jumba doesn't like Jaysun, the fact that he calls his sister Jeanie makes it worse. Jaysun messes with him by playing the dark and evil boyfriend that wants Jeanina for her body. This backfires on him however.

Hamsterviel: 0 out of 10  
Doesn't like him, ignores him completely. Hamsterviel tries to recruit him but this fails as Jaysun has no interest in world domination. "Seriously, wasn't taking Gantu as a grunt enough? Now that little gerbil wants me too?"-Jaysun to Dasrow

David and Nani: 6 out of 10  
Nani thought Jaysun was trouble and told Lilo to stay away from him, it wasn't until Jaysun guarded her and Lilo that she saw he wouldn't hurt her. David gives respect to Jaysun for how he treats girls, saying that respect is earned.

Jeaninadora: 9 out of 10  
The conversations they have are often confused with flirting as they call each other by pet names, they both enjoy teasing their brothers with holding hands and each other. These backfire on them sometimes.

Dasrow: 8 out of 10  
Dasrow and Jaysun have been friends for a long time, before Dasrow's sister was elected as Councilwoman. The friendship they have surprises even the councilwoman and Gantu. Dasrow had Jaysun's back as Jaysun has his, nothing stop Dasrow from backing up his friend.

Sarierina: 6 out of 10  
Jaysun knows that she doesn't like him but he watches out for her since she's a girl. She often warns him to leave Jeanina alone, Jaysun just tell her to tell the truth since it wastes less time. Sarie thinks that Jaysun is only friends with Jeanina because he wants something from her.

* * *

File 04:

Name: Dasrow (Jaysun calls him Das)

Nickname(s): Das, Prince Of The Track, Dasrow The Rararow (Mases for wind maker)

Age: 17

Species: Mases *pronouced*(rhymes with greys, which his spieces resembles)

Hair: Has no hair

Clothes: Off Track- an orange shirt with baggy blue jeans  
On Track- a gold and black track uniform(Dasrow's spieces don't wear shoes)

Family: Grand Councilwoman

Can: Fight, run, skate and negotiate

Can't: Swim, turn on a dime while running, come to a complete stop and finally see well while sprinting

Personality: Noble, Polite and levelheaded

Family Relationships:

Grand Councilwoman: 10 out of 10  
Dasrow and his sister try to do normal things but being a Grand Councilwoman makes it so hard, especially when the press are just waiting for you to screw up. Despite all this pressure, the two are very close.

Outside Relationships:

Jumba: 6 out of 10  
Dasrow doesn't understand Jumba, Jumba doesn't understand Dasrow. It doesn't take long for the conversation to get confusing and awkward. Dasrow wonders if Jumba is still evil, can you blame him really?

Pleakley: 8 out of 10  
When Pleakley is in a panic, Dasrow helps him snap out of it. Pleakley helps Dasrow when Sarie is giving him trouble, Dasrow can't help but think that the former agent is trying to set him up with Sarie.

Lilo: 7 out of 10  
Lilo asks about his Sister, easy questions to answer. When she asks about Sarie, now it's hard. Dasrow doesn't mind Lilo but sometime, she quite taxing, not that he'll say anything.

Stitch: 5 out of 10  
To be honest, the two don't know how to talk the other. When ever they see each other, they want to say something but the conversation is one-sided as Dasrow can't understand Stitch.

David and Nani: 9 out 10  
Dasrow took time to get use to but he's manners made easier. Nani knows Lilo gets on Dasrow's nerves, he doesn't have to say it but she knows. David thinks that Dasrow would be a fast swimmer, since he can run pretty fast. Dasrow states that he can't but David says he'll help him with that somehow.

Gantu: 8 out of 10  
He and Gantu have history as Dasrow is friends with Jaysun. Dasrow and Jaysun's friendship surprises most, including Gantu. Gantu asks why but Dasrow answers that Jaysun was there before everything else.

Ruben: 4 out of 10  
He doesn't understand him, plain and simple. Ruben doesn't know how to talk to him since Dasrow's manners makes him seem regal. Hopefully this relationship will get better with time.

Hamsterviel: -1 out of 10  
The negative 1 says enough, Dasrow completely despises the hamster.

Leroy: 10 out of 10  
Jumba figures why they get along so well, Dasrow's Levelheadedness and ability to remain calm serves as a buff to Leroy. Leroy is seen running along side Dasrow at night.

Sarierina: 10 out of 10  
An athlete and a nerd. Sarierina is not as easy and open as the Popular girls so she's easier to talk to. When Jaysun is not there,Sarie is second best for support.

Jaysun: 8 out of 10  
These two made a promise to have each others back, this is still practiced very the social circles there in, they treat the other no different. No matter what, the two are never far away from the other.

Jeaninadora: 7 out of 10  
Despite how weird she is, Dasrow considers her a friend. The fact that she's Jumba's little sister doesn't change his opinion of her. He can't imagine her normal so it's better of that she's so weird.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Lilo and Stitch and all Characters from both the Series and Movies belong to Disney, The OCs and story belong to me. Hopefully someone will like this, not too sure though. Look to this if you forget who the OCs are. Now on to the fic!**


	2. Letter

**Introduction:**** "Letter"**

* * *

"Dear Jumba,

We need to talk, I know that we haven't talked in a long time but please put it behind you for now. It's about Jeaninadora, it's very important that we talk in person about this matter.

Meet me at the Galactic High School, 2:00 would be best.

-Mother"

"So zis is interesting..." Jumba mumbled. The ex-evil genius put his hands on his round belly and looked up at the ceiling that was the top of he and Pleakley's room. It had been some time that his family contacted him, he had figured that he shamed them so bad that they wanted nothing to do with him. All but Jeaninadora, his baby sister. It made him happy that at least one of his relatives didn't hate him or disowned him. Jumba had estimated that Jeaninadora was just starting High school.

Jumba chuckled a little while thinking about her, "I fonder if she still likes the arts..." Jumba wondered out loud. Jumba looked around, making sure that experiment 626, the little girl or big girl was not in sight. Once he was sure no one was around, he pulled out a photo. In it, was a younger Jumba and a baby of the same spieces. In this photo, little Jumba was helping little Jeaninadora stand up. It was about the time that she was learning to walk.

Jumba was evil but there were rare moments in his young life, VERY rare moments, that he seemed almost good. Now he was good for good, Jumba sighed. He thought about what he should do about the letter, he ran his hands on his head in deep thought. His Father wasn't exactly on good terms with him, no doubt he'd be there. His Mother was sore at him but even a Mother wants to see her children. He grunted and got up, "I do this for Jeanina only." He thought. "I will put up with Father as best as I can."

"Surely, big girl will understand." Jumba thought as he left a note on the refrigerator door.

* * *

"Dear Wendy,  
I know your a bit busy but this is very important, as it's about Sarierina. Your Brother and Sister are too busy to give me a real answer so now I have little choice but to ask you.

Please come to the Galactic High School at 2:00, we'll talk there.  
-Mommy"

Pleakley paced, normally he'd be happy about this. He remembered when his Mother didn't talk to him, that was stressful and relieve at the same time. Sarierina didn't but he thought it was because she was mad at or disappointed in him, it sometimes drove him nuts. But then again, what family doesn't drive you into a loony bin every so often?

Pleakley sighed, it was rare to get news about Sarierina. Sarierina was his adopted Sister, news about her was rare because most of it was good news. Pleakley smiled widely, Sarierina was very smart so he was glad all news about her was good. "Sarie's probably doing very well, maybe it's a ceremony!" he thought. He look at his outfit, his usual orange muu muu.

Pleakley then went into a small panic, "If that's the case then I better change!" He screamed. After a few more minutes in mini panic mode, he got ready in his agent attire. Not that he was one anymore but the uniform was better then nothing.

"I hope Nani doesn't mind, this won't take very long!" He said as he planted a note on the refrigerator door.

* * *

" To Captain Gantu,  
There is an urgent matter that I must discuss with you, it involves the boy.

Let us discuss this face to face, the Galactic High School at 1400. Don't let me down, Captain.  
-Admiral Gantu"

Gantu groaned, "Cold and distant as ever, I see." Gantu thought. Gantu was grateful for getting his job back but there were somethings he found quite unsettling. His Father was one example, a big one at that. All through his life, his Father's strict glare was weighted heavily on his shoulders. Anything he did, said or thought was under his Father's breath.

Coming from a Family of 12, Gantu knew who it was exactly his Father was talking about. He was referring to Jaysun, the youngest Brother. Jaysun unlike the rest of the siblings, was a complete and utter juvenile delinquent. Anything the admiral told him to do, Jaysun would do the opposite. Gantu had never called his Father by any terms of endearment, it was just sir and now it was Admiral.

Unfortunately, he would have take Reuben with him. He wasn't ashamed of his galley officer but he was semi-worried about Jaysun. "What did you do this time, Jaysun..." Gantu thought.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**This is just the Beginning, my friends...**

**Disclaimer:**** Lilo and Stitch and all Characters from both the Series and Movies belong to Disney, The OCs and story belong to me. Hopefully someone will like this, not too sure though. Look to this if you forget who the OCs are.**


	3. I Can't Take It Anymore! Part 1

**Chapter 1:** **I Can't Take It Anymore! Part 1**

* * *

Jumba saw Pleakley at the school, as did Pleakley saw Jumba. "What are you doing here?" They asked in unison. They blinked, if they were here, then who was watching Stitch and Lilo? "Cool!" The two saw Lilo and Stitch looking around, most of the teachers and students stared at them. A part of them sighed in relief and yet they knew that Nani would not be happy about this.

"Looks like little girl and Experiment 626 stowed avay." Jumba said to Pleakley. "Big girl wouldn't like this..." Pleakley nodded, "Lilo, Stitch, stick by us." Pleakley stated. "At the very least, let's try our best to keep a lid on things." Jumba looked at him, "And when has that worked?" Jumba asked. Pleakley groaned, "Never, I'm not expecting a miracle, Jumba." Lilo and Stitch went to Jumba and Pleakley, both still buzzing with excitement and curiosity. "Ah, this your first time in School, Little girl?" Jumba asked. Lilo shook her head, "No but my school isn't as big as this one!" Lilo answered.

Jumba and Pleakley eventually found the principal's office, where they saw Gantu, an older man, three men and one woman of the same spieces, Mama Pleakley and Mama Jookiba. What they didn't expect was the grand Councilwoman was here as well, which shocked all four of them. Mama Jookiba was the same spieces as her son, her clothes were that of a typical Mother. Mama Jookiba ran up to her son, "Jumba!" She yelled. Jumba was pushed back a bit from his Mother's hug.

Jumba awkwardly returned his Mother's hug, it was just then that he saw his Father. Jumba's Father looked like him but much older and angrier looking. Jumba knew why, his Mother didn't say that Jumba would be there. Mama Jookiba looked back at her husband, "Darling, you promised you would behave!" She yelled. "That was before you told me that you called him!" He yelled back. "This is for Jeaninadora's sake, honey!" She screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the child in mention was sketching. She gave quick glaces at a picture that she had, it was of Stitch. This was a photo that she had gotten from Jumba, she and Jumba wrote to each other. This was hard as her father forbidden her from any contact with Jumba, saying he was dead to them. Jeanina is mad at the fact her Mother obviously wanted to write to Jumba but didn't want to anger her husband. "Sometimes the mind of adult is more like child..." She said out loud in a slight Russian accent.

Jeanina smiled at her picture, "Aha! My greatest masterpiece!" Jeanina squealed. She sketched Stitch pulling petals off a flower, which was just so cute. "626 is like child...Like all little ones, all is needed is a friend." Jeanina thought. Jeanina got up and walked around. Jeanina tripped and fell down, her glasses going up and then back down. Her sketchbook slid across the floor, someone's foot was stepping on it. Jeanina looked up and then back at her book. "No, not that sketch! It's my baby!" Jeanina thought.

The girl picked it up and looked through it, she laughed and ripped it out. "What is this eyesore? this is just as tasteful as your idiot scientist of a brother's arrest." She commented. "It's an abomination, it has no right to be call art." She ripped it up, Jeanina winced when she saw what she had just drawn torn into pieces. And to put salt in the wounds, the girl spit on the bits of paper. Jeanina was use to them grabbing her book and tearing up her art, she didn't pay them any mind.

Now, it was frustrating her, she get annoyed. Jeanina got up, "I can't take it anymore!" She screamed.

* * *

Our gang heard this outcry of anger and went to wall to see who was yelling. Jumba, Mrs. and Mr. Jookiba had a feeling that yell came from Jeanina. "What was that?" Lilo asked. Lilo's question was answered with glass shattering, The Jookiba's four eyes opened wide at what caused it. Two girls went thought the glass wall, one tackling the the other. The one doing the tackling was Jeanina, Jeanina and the other girl landed on the ground.

The other girl smacked Jeanina off, Jeanina smacked back. Jeanina spun her around and threw into the wall. One of other girl's friends grabbed Jeanina's hair, "I got her, hit her now!" She yelled. Jeanina growled, "Can't you fight by yourself for once?" She asked. Someone jumped down and hit the other girl with something heavy, The other girl slid across the floor. "Hey, who hit me- you!" She called. It was none other then Sarie, "How about we sit this one out ,huh?" Sarie asked. The girl was getting up but Sarie held her large shoulder strapped backpack tightly.

"I don't like violence but that won't stop me from hitting you with this again." Sarie warned. The girl growled as she watched the the fight, Sarie put her hand on her heart and sighed. Jeanina smiled at Sarie, "Thanks,Sarie!" Jeanina yelled as she got hit, she punched the other girl in the stomach. The girl got more mad and pulled Jeanina's hair violently, Jeanina retaliated by biting down on her arm. Both girls were caught onto each other in a rolling death hug, all students watched as the largest cat fight in the school ever continued.

Jaysun and Dasrow were watching in concern for Jeanina, Jaysun growled. "Come on Jeanie! Show that bitch who's boss!" Jaysun cheered. Dasrow turned around and pulled on Jaysun a bit. "Jay, we have company." Dasrow tried to warn. Jaysun didn't turn around, as he knew it was the rest of the Delinquent Clique. "Time for you to join your girl on the floor, Fatty!" One yelled. Dasrow saw Jaysun grinning, he knew Jaysun was gonna make a slugfest out of it.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Ohh, already a fight? Who will win?**

**Disclaimer:**** Lilo and Stitch and all Characters from both the Series and Movies belong to Disney, The OCs and story belong to me. Hopefully someone will like this, not too sure though. Look to this if you forget who the OCs are.**


	4. I Can't Take It Anymore! Part 2

Chapter 2: I Can't Take It Anymore! Part 2

Most of the Delinquents had tackled Jaysun at once, breaking the glass wall he had been leaning on. Dasrow watched the rest of them jumped down to joined the fight, Dasrow growled. "It's time I even the odds in Jay's favor." Dasrow grunted while easily jumping over the wall as he would a hurdle. Jaysun simply flipped and landed on his feet, causing a handful of the boys to lose grip and fall off. Jaysun was unfazed as the boys punched and kicked him, he grabbed each one and swung them off him.

The boys groaned in pain, "Uncomfortable? Awww...Good!" Jaysun stated. "Lesson: Don't mess with the King." The boys that fell off him during his flip attacked him at once, they started beating the crud out of him. Dasrow knelt down and closed his right eye, he was timing out his attacks. Dasrow began to run from the caveman formation he was in and rammed into the boys until one was left, he left that to Jaysun. Sarie turned to Dasrow, Dasrow smiled and waved at her. "What the hell do you think your doing?" One boy yelled out. Dasrow put an arm in front of Sarie, who was afraid that they'd get back up.

"Evening out the odds, anyone ever tell you that fighting as a group on one person is not only backbone-less but useless against someone who can't feel you hitting him?" Dasrow asked. The guy and rest of the clique got up and were about to attack until Sarie started swinging her bag. "I've got a back pack!" Sarie threatened. The guys laughed and got closer, Sarie screamed. "Ahhhh! No! no! no! NO!" She screamed. One got hit and was planted back into the wall, the others backed up in fear of getting hit with it.

Sarie and Dasrow watched the fight, "Your awesome, Das!" Jaysun yelled. Now it was just Jeanina and Jaysun. The girls broke out of the rolling ball they were in, Jeanina on the bottom getting slapped. "Ahh! Stop!" Jeanina asked. The girl landed a finally punch, Jeanina blocked it. "When I say stop, I means stop!" Jeanina yelled while smacking the girl into the floor. Jeanina got on top of her and slapped her several times before stopping, she stomped on her gut. meanwhile Jaysun and the boy he was fight got pretty nasty, the boy pulled out a knife. Jaysun gripped tightly on his wrist, "Now why'd you bring that out for? You can poke an eye out with that..." Jaysun taunted.

The boy dropped his knife, Jaysun punched him several times in the gut and then bent him down and rammed his knee into his spent gut three times. After the kid fell down, Jaysun spat on him. Jeanina smiled at him, Jaysun winked at her.

"JEANINADORA!"  
"JAYSUN!"

The artist and delinquent looked at the sources and began feel they're hearts race a bit, part adrenaline and part worry. Their Families saw the whole dang fight go down, every gory detail down to Jaysun's spit. The two could only say one thing.

"Blugsorp..."  
"Crap..."

* * *

Jeanina was sitting in a chair. Her position was slouching, arms crossed, her legs crossed in an Indian style and her left cheek was bulging slightly as a sign of annoyance. Jaysun was next to her, leaning on a wall, his arms were crossed as well, legs crossed and his eyes closed. Sarie was in a chair, her head down, backpack on her lap, her hands fidgeting on her backpack nervously. Dasrow was sitting, his eyes closed, hands laced together loosely, back straight.

The Gantu Family were quite embarrassed by the violent display that Jaysun had done. The Admiral glared at his son, Jaysun just seemed to get some kind of trill from disobeying him, no matter what, Jaysun never listened. The Sister rubbed her head and sighed sadly, she knew Jaysun wasn't bad but these kind of stunts only made everyone mad at him. The brothers and Gantu weren't surprised as this wasn't beyond Jaysun, how their sister's patience was wasted on him. The Jookiba Family just couldn't believe that Little Jeanina would do something so violent and over a drawing.

What killed them was Jeanina wasn't even sorry she did it, Artists weren't violent! Jumba was surprised but knew Jeanina was very passionate, no doubt what she drew had a lot of meaning to her. "It's just a drawing, Jeaninadora. You can make another one, there was no need to beat up that girl like that..." Mrs. Jookiba explained. Jeanina quickly turned her head and glared at her Mother, "You don't understand, you never did..." She replied. "I can draw all I like, there is always only one masterpiece..." Jaysun sighed, "Jeanie's sketches are special to her, not all of them are the same. That one was gonna go to her brother." Jaysun explained. Jeanina nodded in agreement, she winked at him.

Jeanina looked at Stitch, who in turn looked back at her. "Sketch was of Jum's 626 plucking a flower's petals, it was close to beings finished, all was needed was color. It was truly perfect..." Jeanina sighed sadly. Her Mother and Father were still confused but Jumba understood it, it kinda made him mad that his Mother didn't get it. "I want you to apologize to that boy once he regains consciousness, understand?" The admiral ordered. Jaysun smirked, "I don't see why I should, serves him and the rest of those losers for pile-driving me off my favorite spot." Jaysun said in response. The Admiral mentally groaned, "You have so much potential and yet you waste it on such useless things..." The Admiral hissed. Jaysun shrugged, "I'm not gonna be a soldier just so you can boss me around like you do with Sha, Lin, Naga, Ava and Kaiull, I ain't no one's bitch, old man." Jaysun stated.

Gantu, Sha, Lin and Naga groaned, Jaysun was just asking for a beating now. Ava tapped her finger on her head, if Jaysun was trying to make their father angry, he was doing a pretty good job! The admiral wasn't a shy man, he would beat Jaysun in front of people. Gantu and Naga learned that lesson the hard way, the admiral beat them in front of their friends. Ava had never been hit, she was never bad and the admiral had rule about hitting women. Naga decided to say something, "Alright, trouble maker. What in the name of Deep Space possessed you to do something so incredibly stupid?" Naga asked. Jaysun looked at Gantu with a venomous glare, "I don't know, Nag...Maybe...Him!" Jaysun answered while pointing at Gantu.

Gantu blinked, "Me?" Gantu asked Jaysun didn't blink, "Yeah, you." Jaysun answered. "All this started happening when you were demoted, I get jumped every 5 seconds!" Gantu looked at Jaysun with confusion, "This is all your fault, Captain." Jaysun hissed. Naga, Sha and Lin blinked, if the Admiral wasn't gonna hit Jaysun, then Gantu certainly was. Gantu closed his eyes, "I'm willing to take part of that blame but the rest of it is on your head." Gantu expressed. "It's your choice to be disobedient, your decision to be a Delinquent. You can pull yourself out anytime, you just don't want to." Jaysun walked out, Jeanina got up and walked after him.

* * *

Jeanina caught up with him, "What is it, Jeanie?" Jaysun asked. Jeanina went next to him, "He nailed you, didn't he, Darling?" She asked. Jaysun laughed, "Kaiull couldn't be more wrong, He has no right to talk to me like that because of that incident, now he's a hypocrite." Jaysun stated. The artist wrapped her arms around his arm, she squeezed him. "Darling, if so wrong then why did you run off?" She asked. "Isn't that just proving him right?"

Jaysun sighed while resting his head on top of hers, "Ah, who am I trying to fool? But why'd you come after me then?" He asked. Jeanina giggled while nuzzling him, "Because it was ethier me or your Family, would have been worse if Family went after you." She answered. Jaysun hugged her and kissed her forehead, Jeanina blushed a bit. "I'll be in there in a moment, Thanks Jeanie." Jaysun chuckled. Jeanina nodded, "Ok, Darling." She replied. Meanwhile, both families had seen them. They didn't hear the Conversation but they saw the actions, Jumba and Gantu frowned at it rapidly, not liking how it looked.

Mrs. Jookiba smiled brightly, "Awwww! Jeaninadora has a boyfriend!" She beamed. Ava grinned warmly, "Well now, looks like Jaysun's been keeping things from us, who knew he had a Girlfriend?" Ava stated. Jumba and Gantu didn't like this, they didn't like this at all! Jeanina came back in, "Darling will be in shortly, needs to cool down, he said." She answered.

* * *

**My, how friendly they are! Does it really mean something or are both families reading too much into it? Disney owns Lilo and Stitch but I own the OCs!**


End file.
